Red Jelly
The Red Jelly is a recurring foe in . It appears primarily in Rock Lake (in ) and Ashwood Forest (in ). It is a member of the Jelly enemy class. Appearance The Red Jelly has a bell-shaped body with a strange, misshapen tendril emerging from the top. In EBF4, it is a darker creature with curved "spines" on its gelatinous body and a core which produces steam; the Battle Mountain update added it small black eyes. Overview (insert in-battle behaviour summary and overall threat level here) Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 s[[[ #Epic Battle Fantasy 3 2|incorrect]]] and s with a sting. |HP = 110 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 13 |AP = 2.5 |Gold = 12 |fire = -70% |thunder = -50% |ice = -60% |water = 300% |wind = 50% |poison = 200% |stun = 100% |item1name = Tentacle |item1chance = 60% |item2name = Red Potion |item2chance = 40% |item3name = Bubble Stone |item3chance = 20% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks and s itself. |HP = 108 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 14 |AP = 1.6 |SP = 1.6 |Gold = 8 |fire = 200% |thunder = -80% |ice = -80% |earth = 100% |poison = -80% |bomb = 50% |water = 200% |freeze = -50% |item1name = Magma Sample |item1chance = 20% |item2name = Liquid Ice |item2chance = 20% |item3name = Tentacle |item3chance = 50% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc2 = 90% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U }} Despite Bestiary's description, the foe has no Stunning attacks. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Fume |Target2 = Single Self |Power2 = 28 -- |Type2 = -- |Element%2 = 50% |Element2 = None |StatusStrength2 = -- 2x |StatusIcon2 = -- |Acc2 = 100% -- |Crit2 = 10% -- |RdF2 = 10% -- |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Fire |Target3 = Single Self |Power3 = 22 -- |Type3 = -- |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = -- 2x |StatusIcon3 = -- |Acc3 = 100% -- |Crit3 = 10% -- |RdF3 = 10% -- |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Fireball |Target4 = Single Self |Power4 = 40 -- |Type4 = -- |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 30% -- |StatusStrength4 = 2x 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% -- |Crit4 = 10% -- |RdF4 = 10% -- |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Has no usage conditions set, and therefore may not be seen during normal gameplay. Prior to the Battle Mountain update, this attack instead had 28 power. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Anything → Flip (1/2), Jab (1/2). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Flip; * Otherwise → Flip (1/3), Fume (1/3), Fire (1/3). On Hard and Epic difficulties, Fire was supposed to be replaced with Fireball, however the difficulty requirement is programmed in incorrectly and doesn't work. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes